


A Crackhead and His PTSD

by emanderma12



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanderma12/pseuds/emanderma12
Summary: After three long years the war against Mardara has ended with Naruto as the only survivor. He has given up hope when he appears in his mindscape and has an eye opening conversation with Kurama. He has hope for the first time in years and isn't sure what's ahead of him.OrMy try at a cliche Naruto Time Travel Fic. Enjoy!I do not own Naruto.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first Fan Fiction so I will apologize in advance. Have fun reading I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give me feedback in the comment section :)
> 
> On a side note this was typed on my phone so if there are any odd spelling mistakes that's why.

**Bold- Kurama** _  
_

"Quotation Marks"- Talking

Tik.....Tok.....Tik.....

The minutes felt like they were dragging on for an eternity. Maybe, he hoped, he would be dead by the next one. The rock he was leaning on was digging into his wounds leaving him in a pain induced haze. _Would the pain fade soon?_ He thought about how the world around him was up in flames. He wondered if the sky would always remain black if the air would always smell like ash and decay.

Tik....Tok....Tik....

He could still hear his teammates last wishes ring through his head. They all wanted him to save the world. Save them. He wished they were still here with him.

Tik...Tok...Tik...

He looked up to where a mangled corpse that used to be called Madara lay. He relished in the thought of his death. His hand going through his chest. The wind from his Rasenshuriken spike tearing away at his flesh. The way the light left his eyes. The small whisper of a curse that fell from his lips. His body falling to the ground with a resulting thud. All of which marked the end of the treacherous war that left his world in ruins.

Tik..Tok..Tik..

He idly wondered what it would have been like if the war had never happened. His comrades would still be alive, his long sought after family too. The alliance might have still happened if he worked hard enough. He would have found a way to befriend the rest of the Bijuu. Somehow get the Kage to talk to each other and figure a treaty out. Who knows, maybe in a different time he may have been able to become an official Kage himself.

Tik. Tok. Tik.

He tried not to think about how many of his comrades lie around him. Whose blood he was sitting in. (It was likely that the blood was his if the gaping wound in his shoulder meant anything.) He knew that no one on the battlefield would be able to return home. There was no home to return to. One by one each of the five hidden villages had fallen. Konohagakure had been the last. The remaining population had taken refuge there. Sadly, it had been caught in one of Madara's stray Jutsu. Leaving an unrecognizable crater in its wake.

Tik Tok Tik

His chakra was slowly coming back from his fight against Madara and his wounds slowly knitted themselves back together. He had dropped his chakra cloak when he himself had fallen against a rock. Leaving him exhausted and unable to think. His senses were slowly returning and the seconds went by quicker. He had always thought of his accelerated healing as a blessing, but at the moment it was nothing but a curse. Would he ever be able to die?

Tik To- 

**"Kit. Are you listening?"** Kurama said in an uncommonly serious voice.

Naruto's thoughts of death came to an abrupt stop as he was dragged into his mindscape. He was standing in front of a large red eye in a field of luxurious green grass and massive trees. He had gotten rid of the cage and dingy sewer at the beginning of the war. Nearly three years ago. (He still had one family member left. A reason to continue living.)

"Kurama, you're awake?" He wondered. He had assumed that he had fallen asleep due to the amount of chakra he had borrowed from him.

**"Of course I am. Do not doubt my ability. Are you listening?"** There was a sense of urgency to his voice that Naruto had not heard since the time of Kakashi's death.

"I am now. What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

**"I found a way for us to fix things."** What came after was complete and total silence. Naruto was looking at Kurama with long forgotten hope in his eyes.

"We can fix things?"

**"We can. It's a little thing called time travel. We will use a seal a certain idiot was working on."** Kurama said. His voice was a tad bit mischievous towards the end.

Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about and couldn't help the foxy grin that slid onto his face. Back when Shikamaru and Kakashi were both alive Naruto had dragged them into helping him develop a new seal. They had based it off of his father's Hiraishin and had finished it after a year and a half of excruciatingly hard work. It was intricately complex and as beautiful as it was dangerous. As much as they had wanted to, they didn't test it. It required an ungodly amount of blood and chakra. Both of which were currently available to him.

"Give me a few hours and my chakra will be back to normal. We can use the blood from around us." Naruto told Kurama with a flurry of emotions apparent in his voice and eyes.

**"I'm glad we are on the same page Kit. We'll need to use my chakra as well."**

**"** Alright, Let's start planning while we wait for our chakra to replenish." The excitement in his voice was obvious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading what I have so far. Don't be afraid to post some feedback. It would be greatly appreciated!  
> Yes, I did make a Jutsu. It is the rasenshuriken spike which I imagine as like a dagger or spear shaped Rasenshuriken. I may or may not use other original Jutsu in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Naruto gets zapped into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato- minding his own business.  
> Naruto- falling out of the sky screaming: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Minato-- looks up and also starts screaming: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> kidnapers in the bush- make eye contact and decide to go on their merry way home.
> 
> Welp, here's the official 1st chapter. I'm still pretty new to writing so the chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be, but I will work on making the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy reading it! I would love for you to comment your feedback on the chapter in the comment section! :)
> 
> Once again, this was typed on my phone without any beta so if there are grammar/spelling mistakes I apologize.

Naruto looked at the intricate seal laid out before him. It was drawn in a combination of his comrades' blood and his chakra. He could practically feel the power radiating off of it.

 **"Are you finished staring at the seal yet?"** Kurama asked with urgency.

Naruto acknowledged him with a simple "hmm" and continued to stare at the seal. It had been over a year since he had come up with the design of the seal with Kakashi and Shikamaru. They had become some of his closest friends, he considered them family. He had to admit that seeing the seal laid out like this made him quite excited.

They had spent all of their spare time developing this seal. It had brought them closer than they ever were before. He never thought that he would use it, but here it was in front of him.

"I think I'm ready." He said after a long moment of thought. Naruto began walking to the center of the seal.

**"Alright, do you remember everything we went over?"**

"Yes I do." Naruto replied quickly, "Let's do this." Kurama nodded as Naruto bent down. He placed his hands on the seal and flooded it with his chakra.

The seal was getting hot under his hands. It released a blinding white flash of light and Naruto felt his stomach twist in dread.

It felt as though his body was simultaneously being torn in every direction and compacted in on itself. The worst of his wounds tore open and new ones started to develop. He vaguely thought he could hear Kurama trying to talk to him, but everything hurt so bad that he could not concentrate. Everything went dark.

* * *

Minato had to admit that he did not expect to find himself tied up in an Iwa hideout with a strange teen when he woke up this morning.

He had been heading home after a two week long inflation mission in Iwagakure. His thoughts were occupied with the idea of a hot bath and spending time with his lovely girlfriend and students as he ran through the trees. He was currently in the middle of Kusagakure .

He had run into a team of Iwa-nin that followed him out of Iwagakure around two miles back. He could sense Shinobi drifting in and out of his range. They must have called in backup. Minato began running faster in hopes of avoiding another confrontation.

It had been a team of three high level Chunin. They had been sent out to investigate alleged sightings of the Yellow Flash. To say they had been shocked to run into Minato would have been an understatement.

They engaged in a quick one sided battle in Minato's favor. He had killed all but one and used his Hiraishin to continue on his way home.

He was nearing the border of The Land of Fire when everything became eerily silent. He could not hear the crickets chirping, the birds singing, or even the wind passing through the trees around him. He became very aware of the fact he could sense no life around him. The world around him became distorted.

It looked as though Minato had stepped into a different world. Everything around him was a deep Navy color. The tree he had been standing on moments ago was gone and replaced by air. It felt like he was breathing water instead of oxygen. His lungs burned and constricted. He saw a shining light fly towards him. In the blink of an eye the spell broke.

Minato regained his senses, he could now feel life all around him. The trees and vegetation were back. He idly wondered if one of the Iwa-nin managed to catch up to him, slip through his sensing abilities, and trap him in a genjutsu. Though, that begged the question of why they would let him out of it.

He could hear rushing air above him and looked up. What he saw frightened him. It looked as though the sky had been rended open for the whole world to see. There was a white light streaked with red falling towards Minato at an alarming speed.

Everything went in slow motion. As he tried to move out of the way of the falling light he watched the sky begin to close up. It was as if a puzzle was being put together. Once the light had exited the hole the last piece had found its place and created an extremely complex seal that flashed a bluish white, and disappeared. The sky returned to normal.

A heavy weight suddenly landed on Minato and he blacked out.

* * *

I made it! Was Naruto's first thought upon successfully time traveling. He had no idea what time period he was in, but he had no doubt he would find out soon.

Naruto was exhausted in a way he had never been before. He hadn't even opened his eyes and already felt drained from the necessary action.

He could feel a presence next to him although he could feel no malicious intent from them. The man, he assumed from his chakra signature, was out cold and probably would not wake up soon. The signature felt distantly familiar.

Along with the man he felt five other chakra signatures around him. Judging by the amount of chakra coming from them they were all Jonin level ninja. While the man next to him, who nearly had a Kage level of chakra, had no malicious intent the Shinobi surrounding them were all directing their KI at the man sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto decided that he had sat still for long enough. He slowly pried his eyes open. Minding to keep his head down. The first thing he noticed was the state of his clothes.

During the war there was no time for worrying about what you looked like. Now that he wasn't in the heat of battle he took note of how bad he might appear to someone else.

His clothes, if you could consider them that, looked as though they had been left in a container of bleach. His pants resembled something akin to shorts. While his shirt might have as well have been gone, and his jacket had some of the sleeves and back remaining.

His body was covered in deep wounds. He thought that to someone else it might look like he got in a fist fight with a blender.

His shoulder was still a mess from his battle with Kaguya and Madara. It was oozing a slow but steady stream of blood. He mildly noted that if he had been hit even an inch more to his right side his heart would be gone.

His limbs were all torn up. Lacerations covered his midsection and back. Although, he knew that his wounds, except maybe his shoulder, would all be healed within the next two weeks.

He had had his fair share of wounds the past nineteen years of his life, but he had to admit this was the worst his condition had been since he first started using Kurama's chakra.

The five men surrounding him and his mystery companion had yet to notice that he had woken up. Naruto decided that he would rest until his new friend woke up.

****

It had been nearly six hours since Naruto had woken up. In this time he learned three things:

One, Kurama was fast asleep in his mindscape. Naruto assumed this was a toll from the seal.

Two, he still had all of his abilities. He could gather nature chakra, the six paths yang mark remained on his hand, and all nine bijuu were still in his mindscape. Had it not been for Naruto's suppression seals located on his shredded arms the Shinobi around the room probably would have noticed him investigating his chakra reserves and powers.

Three, none of the people in the room wanted to be there. Throughout the past six hours the guards had been talking to each other. While he was not able to learn where he was he did learn that they all wanted to go home, and they all hated the man that was bound next to him.

They all at one point in time had mentioned their disgust for the man. One guard in particular had described the way that he wished to torture the bound man.

A few of the guards had voiced their curiosity as to who Naruto was. They assumed he was in cahoots with the mystery Shinobi. They had also checked his pulse a few times to see if he was still alive.

Naruto, and the guards, heard his mystery companion begin to stir.

"Damn Iwa." The stranger muttered as he opened his eyes.

Naruto took this as his cue to 'wake up.'

"Good morning sunshine, nice of you to wake up. I was getting bored of waiting." He said and began to stand up. The wire he was bound with snapped easily. He stretched his arms and looked over his shoulder to see the shocked face of his father.

The guards began to freak out saying things like, "He should be dead!" And, "how did he break the wire?!" The room fell into chaos. Three of the enemy Jonin charged at Naruto.

He took stock of their weapons; the leader of the trio wielded a wakizashi. The men on his right and left had two kunai in their hands. All of the ninja bore kunai pouches on their legs except for Minato and Naruto.

Naruto created five shadow clones without hand signs while simultaneously making chakra blades. He met the Shinobi with the wakizashi in the middle of the metal room they were standing in and began a deadly dance of blades.

Four of the clones Naruto created began to battle the other enemy Shinobi in the room. The fifth clone walked over to a dazed and bound Minato.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he began undoing Minato's restraints. This seemed to shock his father out of his daze seeing as he immediately locked eyes with the Naruto clone.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, his KI lacing the words. Naruto simply gave him a board look.

"Me? I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I also happen to be the one who is busting us out of this joint." He replied with a foxy grin plastered on his face. "Boss just finished with the enemy so we can leave now." And just like that five clouds of smoke appeared in the room and the clones were gone.

Naruto was now sporting a new wakizashi. He hadn't had a sword since his was destroyed in the war. The wakizashi had a turquoise sheath and an interactly woven hilt.

He approached Minato with a goofy grin on his face and bathed in the blood of his enemies and asked a single question, "Are you ready to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please leave some feedback and/or things you would like to see happen in this book :)


End file.
